It felt right, Did it?
by WHenEveryouArerEadY
Summary: Josh and Tyler are on their tour through Europe, but Josh is dealing with some stuf. The first night out he meets a girl named Leyah. after spending the night together he asked her to leave. Why? Because he knew it was a mistake. He is famous, she loves the band. It's hard to fall in love when everyone knows you…
1. Chapter 1

It's 9AM in the morning and Tyler has just taken a shower. He wraps a towel around is waist and while turning around, he glanced at the mirror. There was a face staring back. Short black hair and dark eyes. You could see he was exhausted even though it was the first stop of their tour. They had arrived yesterday and tomorrow they would leave again. It's the first show of eleven. He knew it would be hard, but he had to be there for his fans. Tyler also loved to play live music, he rather played his songs live then recording them in the studio. It gave him the feeling he was alive. The contact with the fans, scaring himself once a show, Josh pounding on the drums. He loved it.

Josh was still sleeping while it was almost 11AM. Tyler had ordered some breakfast and was waiting for him to wake up. He was excited to tell him the news. After weeks of discussing, the label finally agreed with their idea. Tyler was content he could finally realize it and couldn't wait to see Josh's face. A door goes open with a loud crack and the monster of Loch Ness steps out of the room. It's josh. His red colored hair is a mess and his eyes are closed. "Do you know where my shirt is?" Josh asks. He's shirt less and he knows I hate it when he shows up like that. He's just teasing me. As usual. Josh grabs a bagel and goes sit next to me. "So amigo what are the plans for today?" He has an annoying smile on his face. Again, teasing me. "We have to do a sound check and I have a surprise the label has accepted our request! We are allowed to use the new costums so we are trying them out after we sound check." Tyler knew Josh was scared for tonight even though he wasn't showing it. "It's okay buddy, I got it." They shared a smile and Josh stood up pointing at the bathroom.

I have goose bumps all over my arms the sound check is going well, Josh's new drums sound incredible and I can't wait to try out our idea. Our manager is content, we're allowed to leave. "Let's go eat some tacos" I say. "I'm actually in a pizza mood." Josh says with a grin. I put an arm around his shoulder and together we walk away.

It's 7PM and our show starts in an hour. The manager is screaming some details and we have to dress up. Josh is putting red eye shadow around his eyes and I'm coloring my hands black. It feels good. We are under the stage and we hear people shouting. The supporting program is performing on stage. I'm glad for that guy, he's lucky to perform in front of our fans. They are so sweet and accept every new member. I'm sure they will accept him. I see Josh turning his drum sticks around, he's super nervous. "Everything okay buddy? "Yes yes it's just..." He looks away. "What?" He looks shocked. "Eh nothing, come on let's go it's our turn. "He jumps from one feet to the other and runs away. I hear our intro playing and grab my beanie. It's show time.

We plop down on the sofa. "Good job guys" our manager smiles and closes the door after him. "So what do you want to do?" Tyler says while taking a new shirt and jeans out of the closet. "Eh I think I'm just going to take a walk." Josh is clenching his hands. He's avoiding my glance. "Okay, I'm going to take a shower. See you later?" Josh already left the van. So there he was in a strange city, His best friend and co band member was gone and he had no one else to talk to. Grabbing his clothes he slipped into the bathroom and took a long shower.

After eating some pizza Tyler had put on the TV. He was zapping brainless through all the different channels but nothing really interested him. He was thinking about josh. Where would he be now? Maybe he was meeting some new people. I hope he comes back soon. We are leaving early tomorrow. Maybe I should go search for him, he could be lost. But for Tyler even could think about what was the best thing to do, he fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 1AM and I still haven't found what I was looking for. This city is so different, it's so quiet. I hear a sound of laughing drunk people. I'm starting to walk faster towards the sound. It's a small public pub. When I look through the window I see people laughing and chatting. I can't wait to get in, the only thing holding me back is the possibility of people recognizing me. I hope they don't. When I find the courage I open the door. A warm feeling finds his way towards me. I step into the bar and plop down in a booth. I'm staring around nobody is giving me any attention. Just the way I love it. I order a vodka and relax. I hope Tyler isn't that concerned I know it was a bit harsh leaving on the first night, but I had to. I couldn't handle all the pressure anymore. A girl is glancing towards me. I try to ignore her, but she's smiling and I don't want to be rude so I smile back. Oh no she's coming to me. What does she want?

"Oh my god, Jess look it's Josh Dun!" We were just about to hit our third round of shots when he came in. We made a tradition of going to the pub after a concert and today we went to twenty one pilots. It was amazing. They had put on a crazy show. My head feels a little bit dizzy, after three tequila shots I'm starting to feel it. "Oh my god yes it's him!" Jess giggles. "What do you think he's doing here?" I ask while glancing towards him. He has ordered a vodka and is looking around. Oh no our eyes meet, what do I have to do? I put a shy smile on my face and he smiles back! "I'm going over there." Those tequila shots let me do things I've never done before. I almost trip because of my absurd high heels. Jess catches me and pushes me towards Josh.

"Hi" I say with a shy smile. "Hi" Josh says. He looks annoyed. Was it a good idea to come up here? "You look lonely can I sit next to you?" Josh looks up. "Yeah sure why not" he moved over and I go sit next to him. Jess is grinning towards me and pulling up a thumb. "So eh what's your name?" Josh asks. "It's Leyah, I'm named after my grandmother, she died when my mom was pregnant of me ""Well that's a very beautiful name Leyah. I'm sure your grandmother would be delighted with such a beautiful granddaughter." I feel my cheeks turn red and look away. Is he flirting with me? He's probably trying to be nice. "Eehm thank you" "So eh can I offer you a drink? Your friend is by the way staring at you maybe you should tell her to come over." "I would love to have a glass of wine please and okay wait a minute don't go away I will go ask her if she likes to sit with us." I stand up and walk towards Jess. "Oh my god Leyah! He's so into you." "He asked if you want to come and sit with us because you were staring." "You know what I'm tired so I'm going home and you can keep talking with Josh on one condition you tell me everything tomorrow!" "Okay fine, thank you Jess. Get home safe!"

Damn, her friend leaves the pub. Now I have to keep her company. What started as a fun night will end up me bringing a drunk girl home. "Jess was tired so she decided to go home." Yeah sure."Oh okay, so it's just you and me, fine for me." I take a sip of my vodka and stare at Leyah. "So Leyah how old are you?" She looks nervous. "Well um I just turned 18 yesterday." She definitely looked a lot older, she seems to carry scarves of a 40 year old woman. "oh well happy birthday then. So you were celebrating your birthday?" She avoids my gaze. She's up to something. "No actually I went to a twenty one pilots show." There it is. "And we have a tradition to go at a pub after every concert." She looks at the glass of wine right in front of her and takes a small sip."Well then you obviously know who I am" "Yes I do, you are Josh Dun. I recognized you. I have to be honest, that's why I came to you." "Well Leyah I have to be honest with you to, i actually hoped I wouldn't run into a fan tonight. But okay here we are now so let's make it a fun night, right?" "I would love to" I take a slow sip of my vodka and look at her face. She has brown eyes, dark hair and I bet soft lips. "So Tell me Leyah do you have a boyfriend?" She looks up very fast and stares in my eyes. "eh... eh... "she stutters "I don't." She looks embarrassed. I totally ignored it. "So you are a local?" "Yes"she doesn't look proud about it. "I was born here just as my mom and they decided to raise me here." She looks away. What's wrong with her? "So maybe you can guide me around? We leave tomorrow already and I had hoped to see a little bit of the city." "Ehm of course let me finish my drink." She gulps down her glass of wine and pounds the glass on the table. "So are you ready to leave?" The wine let her boundaries disappear I got to be careful with this girl.

When we finally stand before the pub I take her arm. She looks up at me with a curious look in her eyes. "So I won't get lost." I explain. She nods and we get walking. "So where are you taking me?" "well first there aren't any special places in this city, but you have to see the village square. At night the colors are wonderful.

Oh my god Josh asked me to be his guide! I can't wait to tell Jess. But where do I have to take him? There is nothing special in this city. Maybe we should go to the village square. Before I even can say anything he grabs my arm. Is he going to kiss me? Oh he just doesn't want to get lost, weird. I feel a little bit dizzy. I _shouldn't have_ taken that extra drink. I nod slowly and I think he's okay with it. Seriously I'm glad he's holding my arm, I hope he doesn't note me leaning on him. He asks me where I'm taking him. I tried to answer as normal as possible and it looks like he is fine with it. So we start walking. Well for so far it's going well. He asks me all kinds of questions. If I have brothers or sisters, what my hobbies are, what I did on school, if I'm going to go to college. It's hard for me to answer, but I try. We arrive when he's out of questions. He stares at it and I'm staring at him. His cheeks are so fluffy and I love his hair. He catches me staring at him and he turns around towards me. Grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him. He's leaning over and his sweet lips touch mine. I'm being kissed by Josh dun! He pulls away, but I still feel his warm lips on mine. I can't help and smile as an idiot.

"I have an idea" he says."why don't you come to my place? It's actually a van, but Tyler is there too and we can hang out a bit or something." "Okay" I mumble so he grabs my hand and leads me the way to their van.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are." I lead her to the door and push her through. Tyler is sleeping on the couch and when I close the door he wakes up. "Hi Josh I thought..." He looks at _Leyah_. "who's that?" "That is _Leyah_ , she's a twenty one pilots fan and I met her in the pub. So I asked her to come with me" Tyler looks at me with a face knowing why I invited her. He's angry with me and stares into my eyes. I shrug my shoulders and smile. While Tyler sits up I push _Leyah_ towards the couch. She sits down and closes her eyes. She looks nauseous. "So you want to drink something?" I ask. "Eh yes I would love to have a coke please." she says shyly. "And you Tyler?" "I would love to have a beer." I go take coke out of the mini fridge and hear Tyler ask something to _Leyah_ , but I can't hear what. "Do you like some ice in your coke?" I ask. "No thanks" She says. When I come back with two beers _Leyah_ has pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them. "So do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" I go sit between _Leyah_ and Tyler. _Leyah_ is shaking. "Do you want a blanket or something?" she sips from her coke and nods. I take a blanket out of the box and I put it over her. I put on a movie from Netflix and settle me down next to _Leyah_. While watching the movie I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to me.

While the closing credits are playing Tyler gets up. "I'm going to sleep? See ya tomorrow. Don't forget we are leaving early tomorrow." He glances at _Leyah_ and shakes his head in disappointment. _Leyah_ looks with sleepy eyes at me. "So eh do you want to stay over?" I look her right in the eye, but she looks away. "I don't think that's a good idea. I should go home my roommate is probably worried." She's gathering her stuff and tries to tie her shoes again when I grab her hands. "Please stay, just call your friend. I can't let you go home this late." "But eh I have no sleep stuff and you guys have to leave early tomorrow. I don't want to be a harassment." I brushed back a curl that was stuck to her forehead. "Common let's go to my room." I lead her to the back of the van an open a door. Out of my closet I take a soft shirt and give it to her. "Here you go, there is a bathroom at the other side of the van. You can use the red towels. I'll wait here." I see at her face that she's feeling lost. So again I grab her hand and point her the way to the bathroom. "Take all the time you need, just come back to my room when you are ready." She steps through the door and closes it right before my nose.

Back in my room I undress myself. I take out my sweatpants from the closet and pull them on. I hope she doesn't take too long. To kill the time I take a book from my bedside table. I'm trying to ignore it,but guilty feelings are taking over my mind. You should have sent her home! You fool! You couldn't send her home so late! She's a girl, maybe this city is full of rapists. Yes it was a good idea.

"Leyah! Finally! Where are you? I'm trying to call you all night! I thought you were kidnapped or something." "Ehm, I'm still at Josh's place. We watched a movie and he asked me to stay over. I'm crazy I know, but he didn't give me a choice." I hear Jess and my other roommate scream on the other side of the line. "Oh my god Leyah! That's amazing! So eh are you guys? You know?" I see her winking in my mind. "No of course not!" Are we? Do I want to? I honestly don't know.

"He just asked me to stay over because it was late and he didn't want to send me home." Yes, he just wanted to be nice. We don't even know _each other_. "But eh Jess he's waiting for me so I have to go. I see you tomorrow? Love you!" I put my phone down and dress out. I take the shirt of Josh and pull it on. It smells the reality hits me. I'm here and Josh is waiting for me in his room, Josh Dun from twenty one pilots. I'm breathing very heavy and uncontrolled. I splash some water in my face and grab the wash basin. Okay, be calm. I grab a red towel and dry off my face. Gathering my stuff together I open the door of the bathroom and try to sneak to Josh's room. "Oh hi Tyler." He's taking a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. "Hi" I see him look at my bare legs so try to pull down the shirt as far as I can. "I uh Josh asked me to stay over." Tyler's face expression changes. "Of course he did. Well _em_ good night Leyah." "goodnight Tyler."

She opens the door and walks in. "Where can I put my stuff?" I'm staring at her bare legs, they look so good. She coughs and I look up. I feel my cheeks turn red and I stumble "You can put them on the chair." So she did and there she stood awkwardly. "Are you going to stay there all night?" I joked. She looked up to me with scary eyes. I pulled the sheets away and after some hesitation she stepped into the bed. I watched her lay down and I closed my book. "Let's go sleep." I turned off the lights and whispered a goodnight.


End file.
